


laugh

by Lawan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan
Summary: it's a checkmate





	laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [смейся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923666) by [Lawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan). 



> small reminder - English is not my native language, so something might seem ridiculous to you. feel free to point that out

He is standing in the middle of blindingly white throne room, ceiling and corners of which are hiding in the embrace of thick shadows. He is openly snarling, baring his teeth at his former captain. Aizen’s offer has offended him. Although stray dogs aren’t that noble, but they do have honor. He won’t betray his friends. Ever.

Silence that has fallen upon the room weighs on him like tombstone with his death sentence already engraved. Aizen breaks the silence and this time it’s not a gentle coaxing but serious and extremely real threat. But Renji doesn’t even listen to him. After all, it’s a done deal. He has made up his mind. Imaginary clock starts his personal countdown and he laughs in the face of Master of Hueco Mundo with his barking laughter of a mad dog who knows that agony is so, so close and death is breathing down his neck.

He knows that Aizen will either kill him like a mangy mutt or change him into obedient Cerberus and make him lash out at the star he once loved. And then the redhead sun will have no choice but to burn his former friend with his unbearable impossible scorching heat.

Renji laughs, because he knows: fate is a bitch and she won’t let him even die with dignity. But in fact, it is only natural. He came into this world as a pup no one cared about and will vanish from it like a beaten dog. Renji is laughing for all his mongrel pack of pathetic losers like him. He has been trying so hard, slowly laying the stairs to sky with his own blood, but in the end he couldn’t win even one important battle for his dream, his pride, his heart. He curses his weakness and keeps laughing, because he has no other choice.

Finally, one of arrancars can’t stand it anymore and roughly shoves him in his back. Renji falls on his knees in front of Aizen and doubles over for his stomach cramps from insane, bitter, desperate laughter. His watery eyes can barely see anything but Renji thinks he hears the hollow echo of approaching footsteps. He freezes and inhales deeply. In a couple of seconds, his sore throat lets out the air with a ghastly sound that resembles a howl.

Then the darkness comes.


End file.
